Laisse moi rêver
by Cafecomics
Summary: Volume 16 du manga. Après le malaise d'Usagi face aux Three Lights, Haruka veut jouer les gardes du corps. Usagi n'est pas vraiment d'accord. Au début...


**Titre :** Laisse-moi rêver  
**Auteur :** cafecomics  
**Fandom :** Sailor Moon  
**Continuité :** Manga  
**Contexte :** Volume 16, pendant le chapitre 44 (_Stars 2_) juste après la rencontre entre Usagi et les Starlights sur le toit du lycée. Souvenirs du volume 8 (chapitres 26-27).  
**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Naoko Takeuchi et à Kôdansha (+ Glénat pour la VF)  
**Date d'écriture :** 23/04/08  
**Notes :** Ficlet écrite pour la foire aux drabbles de yuriattprix. Le prompt était "Usagi/Haruka, protection rapprochée" pour lullaby12.  
**Nombre de mots :** 607

* * *

**Laisse-moi rêver **

"Merci, mais je vais bien. Je peux rentrer toute seule." Usagi fait un tour sur elle-même au milieu de la salle de classe déserte où Haruka l'a rejointe après la corvée de nettoyage. "Tu vois ? Aucun problème d'équilibre ! Je n'ai plus mal à la tête."

D'accord, elle a eu une petite migraine à midi mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Non, les Three Lights n'ont rien à voir là dedans. Ce ne sont pas des ennemis et ils ne viennent pas d'un autre système solaire. Haruka se trompe ! Ce n'est qu'un groupe de chanteurs à succès.

L'absence de Mamoru commence sans doute à lui peser. D'autant qu'il ne donne pas vraiment de nouvelles. Ajoutez à cela le départ de Chibi-Usa et les entraînements de volley qui accaparent Minako et on peut comprendre qu'elle fasse une petite déprime et ait le sentiment d'être abandonnée petit à petit.

Usagi s'apprête à faire un deuxième tour mais Haruka l'arrête en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. "Ca va, j'ai compris."

"Vraiment ?" demande la lycéenne aux longs cheveux blonds, surprise que l'autre fille abandonne si facilement. Aurait-elle décidé de la suivre discrètement à la place ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle ne porte plus son uniforme de lycéenne mais un jean et un petit chemisier blanc sous un gilet de cuir. Usagi trouve d'ailleurs le foulard à pois autour de son cou très joli.

Le regard de Haruka, si soucieux jusqu'alors, s'adoucit un peu et Usagi remarque même un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. "Tu es plus futée qu'on ne le pense... Oui, tu peux rentrer seule, tête à chignons."

"Ne m'appelle comme ça !" réplique Usagi en croisant les bras avant de lui tourner le dos.

Haruka s'approche et lui souffle à l'oreille, "Si tu boudes, c'est que tout va bien. Je ne te suivrai pas."

L'odeur du vent... Usagi rougit en sentant les bras de Haruka autour de sa taille. Un souvenir lui revient. Non, plusieurs. un baiser, presque deux... et un rêve. C'était il y a deux ans. C'est vrai, à l'époque Haruka aimait flirter avec elle et la titiller mais Usagi ne trouvait pas cela si déplaisant. Aujourd'hui, elle a envie de retrouver ces sentiments et d'être peut-être un peu plus active...

"Haruka ?" demande-t-elle à voix basse. "Si tu tiens toujours à m'accompagner, j'ai quelques courses à faire."

Usagi se retourne sans briser l'étreinte et lève les yeux vers elle. "J'aurais dû y aller demain avec Minako. Mais le club de volley doit préparer le match de dimanche... Je n'ai pas envie d'aller seule à Shibuya..."

Usagi passe ses mains autour du cou de Haruka qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. Leurs lèvres sont si proches et Usagi semble si déterminée qu'elle en est troublée. "Shi-Shibuya ?"

"Oui," confirme Usagi dans un sourire. "Et tu ne viens pas pour me servir de garde du corps mais pour m'aider à choisir une nouvelle robe. C'est un rendez-vous entre amies. On pourra peut-être s'arrêter dans un salon de thé."

Usagi est sur le point de l'embrasser mais se ravise. Ses lèvres sont si tentantes. Non, ce sera pour plus tard, au salon de thé ? Elle brise l'étreinte et se dirige vers la porte de la salle de cours. Elle n'entend que ses pas.

"Tu viens ?" demande-t-elle en posant la main contre l'embrasure de la porte.

Au milieu de la salle, Haruka fixe Usagi du regard. Après quelques instants, elle secoue la tête et la rejoint. En passant son bras autour des épaules d'Usagi, elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue. "Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous."

"Laisse-moi rêver. J'en ai besoin."

**FIN**


End file.
